I Need You
by WindyCity96
Summary: Clarke's POV from her and Bellamy's argument from 3x05. (With some not-too-subtle hints of Bellarke)
Bellamy was not happy to see me. He was surprised. He was confused. And he was hurt that his sister lied to him. But he was not happy. "Go easy on Octavia. I had to beg her to get me into camp."

"What are you doing here, Clarke?" He asked in a stern voice, his back rested against the door, a questioning look on his face.

"We need to talk."

"Oh, so you've decided that? The mighty Wanheada," he said in a mocking tone "who chose the Grounders over her own people. Who turned her back on us when we came to save you. Now, you want to talk?"

And he was angry. No surprise there. "I came here to tell you that the Ice Nation has paid a price. Justice has been served for the attack on Mount Weather. It's over."

"There it is again." Bellamy glanced up slightly "why do you get to decide it's over, Clarke?"

"We did our part."

Bellamy's eyes narrowed "We?"

"Lexa and I-," I paused, noticing the deepening scowl on his face when I said her name. "The Ice Queen is dead. The problem was solved and then you let Pike ruin everything."

Bellamy stepped forward, a suspecting look in his eye "Why are you here, Clarke?"

"Arkadia has to make things right," I told him "or Lexa and the twelve clans will wipe us out."

"Let her try."

His voice was confident, almost arrogant. Like killing 300 men in their sleep made him invincible. It was insane. "Please tell me that going to war is not what you want."

He paused, a worried look on his face as he pondered his response "We've been at war since we landed," he answered finally in a solemn voice "at least Pike understands that."

"Pike is the problem!" What was wrong with him? "This isn't who you are."

"You're wrong. This is who I've always been." _That's not true,_ I thought. _You're a defender, not a killer. You fight to protect the ones you love. But you're going about it the wrong way._ "And I let you and Octavia and Kane convince me that we could trust these people when they've shown us over and over who they are." Not every Grounder wanted to kill us. Indra had taken Octavia under her wing. Lincoln had been banished by his own people for helping us. Why couldn't he see that? "And I won't let anyone else die for that mistake."

That was it. Someone close to Bellamy had died. That's why he was with Pike. He was lashing out. Like when he tried to kill Murphy after what happened to Charlotte. But who? One of the 100? It didn't matter. If we didn't fix, soon all of Arkadia would die. But I couldn't do it alone."Bellamy, I need you. And we don't have much time."

Bellamy tilted his head. "You need me?" He questioned.

"Yes. I do," He was my partner. He gave me the strength to make the difficult decisions. Had he really forgotten that? "I need the guy, who wouldn't let me pull that level in Mount Weather by myself."

"You left me," he reminded; the pain clearly evident in his voice "you left everyone."

It was in that moment that I realized that he needed me too, even if he would never admit it. "Bellamy,"

"Enough, Clarke!" Bellamy snapped, the whip-like tone in his voice making me jump slightly "you're not in charge anymore. And that's a good thing because people _die_ when you're in charge."

Did he really just say that to me?

"You were going to let a bomb drop on my _sister_ ," he snarled. I knew that he wouldn't forgive that so easily, and I couldn't blame him. For Bellamy, there was nothing more sacred than family. And I was willing to let his only living relative die "Then you made a deal with Lexa, who left us in Mount Weather to _die_ ," he reminded "and forced us to kill _everyone_ who helped us. People who _trusted_ me!"

I opened my mouth to speak, but couldn't when I saw the hurt, betrayed look on his face. Shaking his head, Bellamy put his hands on his waist and faced the wall. He couldn't even look at me. I sank down to the floor as tears formed in my eyes, my gaze locked in at my feet. "I'm sorry," he turned around then, surveying the regretful look on my face "I'm sorry for leaving," I repeated "But I knew I could. Because they had you." I knew Bellamy would do whatever he could to protect our people. But in the height of my own pain I left him to carry his alone. And it broke him. He was hurt and angry and lost. And it was my fault. _I'm so sorry Bellamy,_ I thought as I choked back a sob. _I never meant to hurt you. You were my partner._ Bellamy knelt down and took my hand, his thumb trailing against my wrist. "I know we can make this right."

Bellamy looked me in the eye, his dark brown orbs softening as his face turned sympathetic "I'm sorry too."

I smiled. He was still in there. My partner. And together, we could fix this. Just like before.

My heart broke when I heard the locking of the cuffs. I sobbed as I begged to come back, to let me go; to trust me. But he didn't. He just left me there, without a moment's hesitation. And as I sat there crying to myself; a single thought kept playing through my mind: what happened to my partner?


End file.
